Yevon's Dawn
by Brenzon Belmont
Summary: Yuna's son is predicte to become the strongest summoner alive and rid the name Yu Yevon and Sin
1. Prolouge

Yevon's Dawn

Prologue

The Story begins in Besaid during the Eternal Calm. High Summoner Yuna finally gives birth to her first child, a boy, with the help of her servants/cousins, Rikku and Brother. The baby's cry filled the house during the stormy night, as Rikku takes her clean him up. Tidus, a Blitzball player and guardian, hears that his wife has just given birth. He spends time with her since she has just given birth and to be with his newborn son. Meanwhile, back at Mount Gagazet, a man named Zero, a settler of Mt. Gagazet, informs the Elder Kimarhri that news came from his friend Tidus. "Kimarhri, I have news you must hear," said Zero with respect.

"What is it, settler?" asked Kimarhri.

"Do you know a man named Tidus?"

"You mean boy in love with Lady Yuna?"

"Yes...I should of told you this long ago...Lady Yuna has married Tidus."

"How come Yuna never told Kimarhi?"

"Oh, and recently, Yuna has given birth to her first child."

As unlikely Zero's news sounded, Kimarhri believed him. Then late that night, Kimarhi waited for everyone to be in bed. He leaves Mount Gagazet, and heads to Besaid with Zero. Zero knocks on the door. "I'll get it," said Rikku.

As Rikku opens the door, she sees a Ronso and a man. "Can we see Yuna and Tidus," asked Zero, "I was a member of the Zanarkand Abes, I can prove it to you with the symbol on my necklace."

"Tidus, your friend wants to see you!"

"Send him in, I want spend some time with Yuna."

Zero comes in to see Tidus. Tidus, surprised to see him, now remembers he was a member of the team. "So, Tidus, what is the name of your son?" asked Zero.

"Yuna, what are we going to name our son?"

"We will name him after my father. His name is Braska," said Yuna.

"Hmmm, I gauss so."

Zero left the house and build his home next Yuna's, and used machina to do so. He stores his weapons and removed his armor. Kimarhri makes his choice that he will not return to his home Mt. Gagazet. He also promises Yuna that he will protect Braska with his life. Meanwhile, Paine, Yuna's friend, hears the news and heads over to Besaid, she, like Kimarhri, promises to protect Braska with her life and stick with him until the end. Then at sunset, a small group from a cult known as Yevon's Dawn attack Besaid. The leader of the group, Marlow leads the attack. They head over to Yuna's house. They try to take Tidus' son but fail. Zero shot them, injuring them greatly with one of his guns, the Sin Killer. Injured and helpless, Marlow flees.


	2. Chapter 2

Yevon's Dawn

Year one

Tidus and Yuna were happy with their first child. But the words "Yevon's Dawn" worried Yuna deeply. But the first morning was Braska's first birthday. After hearing about Yuna with a child. Lulu and Wakka travel up to Yuna's home and ask her about the baby. She told them that it was her baby son. Braska was a very quiet baby, and the only time he cries is when he soiled his diaper or was hungry. Wakka and Lulu decides to help Tidus and Yuna with thier first child. Zero, happy for Yuna and Tidus, helps them. But Yuna was now able to fight the invasions of Yevon's Dawn. However, while at a crystel cave near his house, he obtained an Aeon called Yamoto. He seem to be happy in Besaid. He missed Zanarkand, he saw the ruins and how Sin destroyed it 1000 years ago, he was the son of Yu Yevon. He did not wanted his father to be resurrected. He knows that Sin will come back as well. 1000 years ago, he fought his father but lost and fell from the sky and ended up in Spira. Tidus and Zero practice Blitzball against each other for about an hour. However, Wakka decides to help Tidus on how to be a father, so Tidus decides to take time from Blitzball and be with his son. Zero decides to go find out what Yevon's Dawn is up to, he takes his Katana, Sin Killer, Fiend Slayer and his Armor with the symbol of Zanarkend on it. He leaves to hunt Yevon's Dawn Agents. Meanwhile, Zero's brother, Brad comes to Besaid, being chased by Yevon's Dawn Members. Brad was being Chased by Marlow again, but Marlow was with his to older twin sister, Arukania. At this point, Arukania, saw Yuna holding Braska, she knew that the High Summoner's child was needed to perform the ritual. However, instead of taking Braska, she reconsiders and tries to stop Marlow. She fails and gets mortally wounded. Marlow escapes, mortally wounded and without Braska.


End file.
